1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible wiring substrate in which a plurality of protruding substrate portions is extended from positions placed at an interval from each other along a peripheral edge of a wiring substrate, and in which wiring terminals electrically connected to each of a plurality of electrode terminals provided to an electrical instrument substrate are provided to each of the protruding substrate portions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the aforementioned flexible wiring substrate, the wiring terminals provided to each of the protruding substrate portions are electrically connected by an anisotropically conductive adhesive or other adhesive, for example, to the corresponding electrode terminals selected from among the plurality of wiring terminals provided to a touch panel substrate or other electrical instrument substrate. For example, in a conventional flexible wiring substrate such as the one described above, the relative positions of the pairs of protruding substrate portions are fixed in the direction along the planar surface of the wiring substrate, as described in Japanese Patent No. 3857278.
All of the wiring terminals provided to the plurality of protruding substrate portions can be positioned facing the corresponding electrode terminals provided to the electrical instrument substrate when an allowable range is maintained for the offset between the relative positions of the pairs of electrode terminals of the electrical instrument substrate oriented along the planar surface of the electrical instrument substrate and the relative positions of the pairs of wiring terminals provided to the protruding substrate portions oriented along the planar surface of the wiring substrate in such a flexible wiring substrate.
However, the relative positions of the pairs of protruding substrate portions are fixed in the direction along the planar surface of the wiring substrate. The wiring terminals provided to a single protruding substrate portion can therefore be positioned facing the corresponding electrode terminals when the offset between the aforementioned relative positions exceeds the allowable range, but all or some of the remaining wiring terminals provided to the remaining protruding substrate portions cannot be positioned facing the corresponding electrode terminals. Accordingly, a problem is encountered in that these wiring terminals cannot be electrically connected to the corresponding electrode terminals.
This problem can be solved by increasing the dimensions of the electrode terminals or the wiring terminals so as to increase the allowable range for the offset between the relative positions. However, a disadvantage of this method is an increased size of the protruding substrate portions or the area in which the electrode terminals are arranged on the electrical instrument substrate.
In view of the above-described situation, it is an object of the present invention to provide a flexible wiring substrate in which all of the wiring terminals provided to the plurality of protruding substrate portions are electrically connected with ease to the corresponding electrode terminals without increasing the size of the protruding substrate portions or the area in which the electrode terminals are arranged in the electrical instrument substrate.